Suit Up
by amused-cat23
Summary: BIRTHDAY ONESHOT FOR HARRYTWIFAN! My first attempt at Cocksper and Twinkward. Edward loves his job, but even more when a gorgeous blonde customer comes in. All the slashy goodness you know and love!
1. Chapter 1

**This is written for my lovely and wonderful beta, Harrytwifan! Happy birthday, dearie! **

Edward absolutely loved his job. Well, who wouldn't love seeing men try on sexy suits? Sure, not all the men Edward saw were attractive, but people doubt the effects a suit can have on a man. If it fits him well, it changes his entire appearance. An okay guy comes in and leaves a handsome gentleman.

But damn. _This_ guy did not need any help. He was already drop dead gorgeous. Edward fought to keep his mouth closed and tongue inside.

This man stood proud and he had every reason to. He was tall and lean. He wasn't scrawny, but not overly muscular either. His legs were incredibly long, and he knew how to wear a pair of skinny jeans. Edward's eyes slid up those legs and took in his perfect ass. It was round and tight, definitely something Edward could get a handful of. Up further, Edward's mouth watered at the sight of the sexy black leather jacket the man was wearing. It was tight like his jeans, and showcased his broad shoulders leading down to a narrow waist. While the man's body was enough to drive Edward wild, it was his face that made him want to bend over the desk, begging the man to ravish him. Like the rest of him, the man's face was long, his neck slender. Lightly curled blonde hair hung nearly to his shoulders and framed his face impeccably. The man's plump, pink lips quirked into a smirk and his aquamarine eyes became smug. Busted. Edward would've been embarrassed had he any shame, but he didn't. He mustered his most dazzling smile.

"Welcome to Pierre Formal. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Now, Jasper knew he was damn sexy. Anywhere he went, he expected to be ogled. So, it didn't surprise him when he walked into the store and caught the cute red head looking him up and down. And it wasn't in the way some men looked another up and down to gauge whether or not the other had a larger dick than he did. No. It wasn't a competition. It was a lusty and needy looking over. The red head was most certainly gay. For Christ's sake, he looked like he stepped out of an _International Male_ catalogue. Everything matched perfectly and Jasper would bet his Ferrari that he was wearing a pair of briefs that were the same color as his tie.

Jasper always loved a man who knew how to dress. While he liked the vest and dress pants look, it wasn't really his style. Jasper knew his ass had to be seen, so he wore the tightest jeans he could get his hands on. He also vouched for tight v-necks and sexy blazers, or, of course, his favorite leather jacket. After admiring the cute red head's smile, he walked up to the desk, slowly so that the guy could drool over Jasper's banging body.

"Hmm, I believe you can," Jasper glanced at the red-head's name tag, "_Edward_."

Edward almost blushed. Not only was this man insanely hot, but his voice was low and sultry. He repositioned himself so that his half hard cock was out of the blonde haired man's view. Again, not that he was embarrassed by it. No, Edward just wanted to stay professional. Outside of the store, he wasn't so sure he'd be professional. If this man ever came into his favorite club, there wasn't a doubt in Edward's mind that he would've made it crystal clear just how excited he was because of the mysterious hottie.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at the man and let his smile become a bit more suggestive.

"Oh? Is there a special event you need outfitted for?"

Jasper was seriously starting to like this sales associate. He trailed a finger across the desk slowly. "Something like that." He looked up at Edward and turned the smolder on full blast. "Maybe you can help me pick out something pretty."

Edward nearly moaned, but kept his composure. "I most certainly can do that."

"Great," Jasper all but purred.

Edward made his way around the desk. "Do you know your measurements?" He prayed to every deity that the gorgeous man did not.

Jasper, intrigued by the idea of having the red head wrap his arms around him to measure, shook his head, his curls bouncing. He did indeed know his measurements.

Edward pulled his tape measure from his pocket. "Not a problem."

Jasper took the time to check the red head out as he measured him. Up close, Edward's hair was more of an auburn than red. His eyes were deep forest green. His face was angular, with a strong jaw line begging to be nibbled. As he worked, Edward bit his full, red bottom lip. He was a few inches shorter than Jasper, which pleased him. Jasper was the dominant one in relationships, and a height advantage always seemed to confirm that. From what he could see, Edward's ass was pretty impressive too. Overall, Edward was worthy of Jasper's time and attention.

Edward prolonged the measurements for as long as he could. He took many unnecessary steps, like measuring the width of his leg and circumference around his pecs. All this was done in an attempt to have his hands on the sexy man. When he admitted to himself that there was nothing else he could measure, he stepped away and looked the beautiful man up and down again.

"I think I've collected all your… numbers. Are you ready to find something pretty?"

Jasper stepped closer to the sales associate, running his index finger seductively down the tape measure draped around Edward's neck. Their eyes were locked on the others'.

"I've already found something pretty, but I'd love to look at the suits."

Edward suppressed his shiver and led the blonde man to his favorite designer in the store. He was surprised at how well versed the blonde was in fashion. That was a major turn on. After twenty or so minutes, Edward was able to put together a fabulous ensemble based on the customer's preferences. Edward unlocked the biggest and nicest dressing room for him.

"Here you are. If you need any help-"

"Listen, Edward, I'm going to cut to the chase. I know you want me, and I want you. Let's skip the formalities and just do it."

Edward, who had only been half hard, stiffened at the man's boldness and was absolutely ready to jump his bones. Except…

"As much as I'd love to do that, I need to know your name."

Jasper smirked and pulled Edward close to his body. "Why? Do you want to know what to scream when I'm fucking that tight ass of yours?"

Edward gulped and nodded. Jasper's smirk became more pronounced as he leaned in to whisper, "You can just call me God, Edward. I'm the closest thing to Him as you'll get. And I assure you- I'm better than Heaven." He jerked Edward's face up and attacked his pretty red lips. He wasted no time demanding entrance into the red head's mouth, who granted it to him. The kiss got progressively more intense. Jasper pushed the shorter man against the mirror in the dressing room, his hands pulling the man's hips closer to his own.

Edward couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine and dropped the suit he had been holding until that point. He loved feeling dominated by the beautiful blonde man and he honestly tried to remember why he shouldn't be doing this right now. His mind became more clouded the longer they kissed. Before it was too late, Edward was able to pull away.

"I… need to… lock the door," he said breathlessly.

Jasper relinquished the red head and watched as he went to the front of the store, closed the blinds and locked the door. No one else was in the store, and that was a damn good thing. Jasper couldn't help but stare at Edward's ass, his mouth watering at the thought of impaling the sexy red head with his impressive cock. Edward turned back to Jasper, finally. His green eyes burned as he slowly walked, no, _sauntered_ back to him. Jasper ran his right hand up his thigh and began to palm his hard, jean clad cock.

"Do you think you can handle me, twink?"

Edward bit his lip and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. Then, he moaned and ran a finger down the man's chest.

"What do you think?"

Jasper grabbed Edward's right arm and yanked him closer, needing to taste him again. His tongue plunged into Edward's needy mouth, hands working on the red head's vest, then tie and the buttons on his light blue shirt. Edward pushed Jasper's jacket off his broad shoulders and gripped them for dear life. He was in for the ride of his life.

Jasper pulled Edward's tie and shirt completely off, throwing them to the ground on top of the navy blue vest. Then, he went to work on his matching blue pants. Edward was already tenting them, so Jasper thought it only best that they go as soon as possible. They slid down his legs, and lo and behold, his briefs did indeed match his tie.

Edward jumped out of his pants and shoes as fast as he could. Then, realizing he was almost naked while the other man was fully clothed, he unbuttoned the man's skinny jeans.

Seeing how excited Edward was, Jasper decided to toy with him. Rather than take his shirt off normally, he crossed his arms as his hands went to the hem of his shirt. Painstakingly slow, he inched it up.

Edward nearly bit through his lip as he watched the blonde man take his shirt off. He went slowly, giving Edward time to commit every inch of his stomach and chest to memory for wanking later. When the shirt finally came off, Edward wasted no time and started licking and sucking the man's chest. As his tongue circled his left nipple, the blonde man moaned and knotted his fingers into Edward's hair.

Jasper was about to come undone under the red head's skilled tongue. Desperately needing out of his pants, he pushed Edward's head down ever so slightly. He must've gotten the hint, because he was on his knees, yanking the tight jeans down his legs. Jasper loved going commando, and today was no different.

Edward enjoyed having two eyes, so when he felt no underwear beneath the blonde man's pants, he backed away slightly when he pulled the man's pants down. Springing free from its confinements, the beautiful man's cock stood out proudly. Edward moaned and bit his lip before taking it in his mouth.

Jasper growled at the heat of Edward's mouth. He imagined the red head must've been very experienced, because Jasper never felt anything like Edward's tongue. It toyed with the vein under his dick, curled around the head and drew intricate patterns along the shaft. If he let the sales associate go any longer, Jasper was sure he'd come too quickly.

"Stand up. Let me see that pretty ass of yours."

Edward obliged and turned his back to the blonde man. He gave him a little strip tease, so Edward was going to return the favor. Hooking his thumbs under the waist band of his briefs, Edward inched them over his ass.

Jasper was enjoying the little show. His eyes looked the red head up and down. There was not a single hair on his toned body. His skin was a creamy pale color, save for a few freckles. Edward was the cleanest looking Irish boy Jasper had ever met. And he knew quite a few Irish boys. Jasper reached out to run a hand down the man's back. Edward arched into his touch and bent over, pushing his ass towards him.

"Get the condom and lube from my jacket pocket."

Edward did as he was told and handed the goods to the blonde eagerly.

Jasper wasted no time in preparing the wanton man in front of him. He lubed his fingers and ran his index around Edward's puckered hole. He heard a sharp intake of breath and watched in the mirror as Edward's eyes closed and teeth bit into his bottom lip. Jasper stuck his finger in to the first knuckle.

"More!"

He pushed it all the way in and massaged from the inside. After a minute, he added another finger and began to scissor them, stretching the muscles. Before long, Edward was pushing back on Jasper's fingers, exclamations of 'fuck' and 'shit' falling from his cherry lips. Jasper yanked his fingers out, ripped the condom wrapper open, rolled it onto his cock and lubed it up. He was getting too excited and was ready to fuck.

Edward gripped the sides of the mirror and squeezed his eyes shut as the blonde slammed into him. He had been properly stretched, but the beautiful blonde man was _big_. Edward sucked in a ragged breath.

For a split second, Jasper became worried. He never really thought about being careful with the men he fucked. All he really ever did was stretch them a bit and start fucking them good and hard. Hell, he didn't even really care if they got off, as long as he came, he was good. But there was something about Edward that brought a level of concern out of Jasper. What was it? Why did he worry about the man that was bent in front of him so eagerly?

"Are you okay, Edward?"

Edward moaned in reply, and Jasper took that as an okay to proceed. He rocked his hips back and forth, going slowly at first, but steadily picking up speed.

"Look at me. I want to see your eyes."

Edward opened his eyes and gazed into the man's blue ones through the mirror. Never had he seen such striking eyes. They were bluer than the most priceless of sapphires. Until that point, Edward's favorite gem had always been a diamond. C'mon, diamonds are a girl's (or gay boy's) best friend. But right then, while getting his tight ass fucked by some gorgeous man who he still did not know the name of, Edward couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than the glittering sapphires that were his eyes.

Jasper adjusted his angle, and Edward's back arched and he moaned in wanton desperation.

"You like that, don't you, twink?"

"Oh yes! Oh God, YES!"

Jasper chuckled, but it was cut off by a throaty grunt as Edward flexed around him. He could tell the man was close, so in a very non Jasper move, he reached around the red head's body to stroke his cock.

As soon as the customer's hand touched his dick, Edward felt like he would burst.

"Yes! Right there! Oh God… I'm co-co-coming!"

Edward tightened around Jasper's cock, and all it took was a few more thrusts before he reached his own earth shattering orgasm. Jasper's mouth opened, but no sound came out. His knees trembled and he couldn't hold his torso up. He collapsed on the red head's back.

Edward loved having the beautiful man's weight on him, but he didn't think he'd be able to hold him up for long.

"Um…"

"Oh, sorry."

Jasper pulled out of the sales associate and peeled the thoroughly used condom off and tied it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Edward lean into the mirror, his cheeked pressed into the glass and his breath leaving a foggy patch. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Didn't I tell you I was better than Heaven."

Edward let out a breathy laugh. "Yessss… Oh God… That was…"

He couldn't even finish because the blonde man began to run his fingers down his bare back. His touch was light, but it felt so good. After a few minutes, once Edward caught his breath, he turned to the blonde man behind him. He then realized that they were both very naked.

"Perhaps we should get dressed now?"

Jasper chuckled and nodded. "But I still need to try on the suit."

Edward, momentarily forgetting that the man had originally come into the store for a reason other than to fuck the ever loving daylight out of him, let out a startled laugh and grabbed his clothes so he could give the man some privacy. Not that it really mattered, but he should at least _try_ to keep things professional. He redressed quickly and anxiously waited for the blonde man to emerge in the sure to be sexy suit.

Jasper tightened the tie and checked himself out in the mirror before stepping out of the dressing room. He knew he looked good, but he wanted to see Edward's reaction. He didn't fail him.

"Wow! That cut accentuates everything perfectly. And the tie! It brings out your eyes so much!"

Jasper smirked. "Tell me something I don't know." His expression softened as he looked into Edward's emerald eyes. "But thank you. For everything."

Edward smiled and nodded. He checked the mirror to make sure he didn't look guilty before walking to the front of the store so he could ring the man's purchase.

After punching numbers, swiping a card and boxing the suit up, Edward looked at the blonde man expectantly. He never did learn his name.

Jasper was about to leave, but there was something nagging him. Edward wasn't just a quick fuck like he was used to. He wouldn't mind seeing the red head again. So, swallowing a bit of his pride, Jasper reached in his pocket and extracted a business card with his full name, email, work and cell number and slid it across the desk to Edward. Then, he strode out of the store with his head held high.

_Jasper Whitlock,_ Edward read. And what a sexy name it was.

**Once again, happy birthday, Harrytwifan! I love you! And thanks for betaing this as well! **

**Reviews are love! **

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


	2. Chapter 2

***sigh* Hey guys. I know I've been on a serious hiatus. Before the lashings come, I must say that writing fanfic was a great cure for the stress and depression I was feeling over a year ago. Needless to say, going to college, meeting all new people (including the love of my life) has changed my outlook on life. Unfortunately, Edward and Jasper ceased to be my muses. Instead, I focused on writing my own feelings and how I felt about things like love, lust and bliss. I've read everyone's comments since I've been gone, and I want to please everyone, but I can't when things just aren't coming to me as easily as they did. **

**Though, I seem to have been reinspired after rereading this piece. My lovely beta Harrytwifan inspired me to come out of my comfort place, and as a result, I produced something pretty great. (Not to toot my own horn or anything )**

**I'm not promising updates on everything. I'm on summer break, so I'll be a bit less stressed (at least until I get a job!) and will have time to write. Anything that comes to me, I'll try to get down on paper for you lovely readers. **

**Blah! I'll stop talking and let you get to the hot gay luvin'. Just felt like there were some things I had to clear up before diving back into the slash and lemons. Once again, thanks for the support guys! You really helped me through a rough patch. **

/…/

Alice applied yet another layer of mascara. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Alice, baby, we're going to a gay bar. No one is going to be looking at you. They're looking for cock, not vag. So why are you making yourself look like a beauty school dropout prostitute?"

Alice gave him a stern look through the mirror and put the lash blast mascara back into her makeup bag. Just to spite him, she pulled out blush and began to brush it onto her high and pronounced cheekbones. Jasper face palmed and flopped onto her gigantic bed. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, but being the cocky ass he is, he couldn't resist.

_Hell hath no fury on a woman scorned_, he thought bitterly.

When Alice deemed she had punished Jasper enough, she stepped back from her vanity, gave herself a once over and announced, "I am perfect."

Jasper bit his tongue and sat up to see the finished product. Alice was wearing a very tight and very short sequined red dress. She spared on the jewelry, save for her favorite pair of gold earrings. Her makeup was extensive, but not like the beauty school dropout prostitute way Jasper had described it as. He was just being impatient. He gave her an impressed nod as she twirled in front of him to show everything off. When she was done, Jasper stood up, stretched dramatically and pulled the small girl out of the house before she decided she needed more makeup. Seriously, she was a straight girl going to a _very_ gay bar. It was unnecessary.

/…/

Edward nearly bounced around his room as he got ready to go to the club. With wedding season upon him, he was busier than ever turning guys into gentlemen. Edward worked at the most prestigious men's formal wear store in all of the west coast. Just last week, he outfitted the delicious Orlando Bloom in something absolutely fabulous for a special gala. Edward loved his job, but he loved clubbing too.

When he decided that his outfit was tight enough and his hair was styled to perfection, he took his leave. He was going to the club solo tonight, which never really bothered him. That way, he wouldn't worry about someone else when he decided to bring a tasty number home for the night. And Edward had no trouble picking up tasty numbers. He was every gay guy's wet dream. His blowjobs were world-renowned and he had the twink thing going for him.

As usual, Pegasus, the hippest gay bar, was absolutely packed. The line to get in went around the block. Edward didn't have to worry about lines, however. One of the perks of being Edward, he got into all the cool places no matter what.

Conveniently, so could someone else.

/…/

Alice yanked Jasper to the bar so she could get her hands on a fruity and boozey drink. Jasper enjoyed a finely aged port or whiskey, and couldn't stomach the sugary things Alice drank. They were able to squeeze through the crowd and give the bartender their orders. As they waited, Jasper scoped the club. In the center, on the dance floor, every one was grinding and writhing against one another. The DJ played thumping techno music that had a great humping beat. Seriously, it was sex music. Jasper loved every minute of it. No one was immediately grabbing his attention. It had been hard for Jasper to find casual fucks ever since… well, ever since the last time he bought a suit. Something about Edward just got to Jasper. He had never cared about a one-time fling before. But that was just it. It was the first time Jasper didn't want it to be a one-time thing. He wanted more. He wanted to (he really hated this part) _cuddle_ with Edward. Talk about their days. Watch scary movies with him in bed. Jasper didn't understand it. He considered seeing a psychiatrist about it.

"Earth to Jasper!"

He turned his head to his left and saw a slightly annoyed Alice trying to hand him his Jack on the rocks. He took it, regaining his composure. He slammed it back, considered getting another one but decided against it. No sense getting hammered tonight. Alice giggled a bit as she took a sip of her drink. Some kind of strawberry smoothie tini. Gag.

"What's so funny, doll?" Jasper asked his companion.

"You're thinking about the guy from Pierre's, aren't you?"

Jasper cleared his throat and went to take a drink from his glass before realizing it was empty. "Don't know who you're talking about, doll."

"Uh huuuuuhhhh…"

Jasper put his glass on the bar and looked at the small girl. "Now listen here, are we going to dance or what?"

Alice finished her drink and sauntered on to the dance floor. Jasper followed suit. The hypnotic lights glittered off of her dress and made her stand out even more. But as Jasper pointed out earlier, the guys here weren't interested in seeing what was under that dress of hers. The floor was a (mostly) clothed orgy. Guys were doing all they could to each other while still having their clothes on.

Jasper took a second to get a feel for the music. He put his hands on Alice's hips and they moved perfectly in time to the music. Jasper had absolutely no attraction to Alice, and the same went for her. But they were probably the best of friends. Alice often joked that she was Jasper's hag. They had many of the same interests, and Alice was basically the female version on Jasper. One thing they both enjoyed immensely- dancing. Neither danced to try to gain the attention of others. They knew they were awesome and warranted attention, but they didn't actively seek it. Surprisingly, there was a guy who found himself attracted to the small woman with Jasper and asked to dance. Jasper figured he was either bi or was straight and had gay friends who dragged him in.

Jasper didn't skip a beat and moved his body to the pulsing music. A few people asked to dance, but Jasper wasn't quite in the mood. He was channeling Billy Idol and was dancing by himself. That is, until he saw someone he hadn't seen for a while.

/…/

Edward was nabbed by some tall, muscular guy on the dance floor He grinded his very pronounced erection into Edward's very grindable ass. Edward was in a bit of a bind. He couldn't really get away from the guy. It wasn't that he was unattractive… No. It was his hands. They were all over the place. It made Edward feel a little weird. One of the guy's hands was under his shirt and on his chest. Edward cleared his throat.

"So mysterious handsy guy, what's your name?" Edward had to shout over the music.

The hunky guy grunted, "Emmett," before bending Edward over. Edward was not a fan, and this position made it easy for him to wriggle out of Emmett's grasp. He threw a "Thanks, but no thanks!" over his shoulder as he ran through throngs of people to get space. Edward wasn't exactly watching where he was going and walked right into someone.

"OH! Sorry, sorry! I did-"

Oh, but it was the best person to bump into.

"Jasper! I haven't seen you since you came into the store!"

Jasper gave Edward a smug smile, but his eyes were still terribly delighted. "Did you miss me?"

Edward wanted to hug Jasper, but seeing how they were still on the dance floor, a dramatic leap into the arms wasn't in order. Edward gave Jasper a crooked smile and asked, "Would you like to dance, hotshot?"

"Mmm, you know I would." Jasper turned Edward around and put his hands on the Irish boy's hips. They moved in sync, every thrust matched, every sway… Jasper remembered fondly their adventures in the dressing room. They moved together then perfectly too. Thinking about the time in the dressing room started to make Jasper stiff. Edward definitely felt it because he pressed himself to Jasper even harder.

Edward couldn't believe that he found Jasper again. After a few months had passed without Jasper returning his phone calls, Edward had given up on the beautiful blonde. He wasn't the type to stay hung up on anyone, but he had to admit, he was a bit sad. He really hoped that Jasper wouldn't become one of the countless other one night stands he'd had. He was really hoping they'd be able to get to know each other more. Their time in the dressing room was always something Edward always thought about. Every time he looked at the mirror he was fucked against, Edward's lips turned up into a smile.

When the music started to slow and Edward could hear himself over it, he asked Jasper, "Are you going to run away again?"

Jasper leaned down so he could touch his lips to Edward's ear. "Not if you don't want me to."

Edward closed his eyes, smiling, and leaned against Jasper. "No. I don't."

Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around Edward's torso, an embrace. They stayed like that for a while. Slowly, Jasper's hand made it's way down Edward's chest and towards his ever growing bulge. Edward practically purred, one of the most erotic noises Jasper had ever heard. He growled and pressed himself against the redhead. Jasper's other hand traveled up Edward's neck and pushed his head back, demanding. Jasper attacked the shorter man's mouth with such intensity, Edward nearly melted. Jasper's tongue didn't ask, it pillaged. Edward was not complaining. All the while, Jasper kept palming Edward's confined erection, driving him wild. With a final squeeze, Jasper pulled away from Edward. They didn't need to ask. The intensity in their eyes was enough for the both of them to understand what was going to happen next. They made their way off the dance floor when-

"Alice! Argh!"

Jasper had completely forgotten about his small companion. He scanned the dance floor. He stood on his tiptoes and still couldn't see her.

"Will you be a dear and wait here while I look for someone? I'll be right back."

Edward nodded and Jasper gave him a quick peck on the lips before diving back onto the dance floor to look for Alice. It shouldn't be too hard. She was wearing a freaking red sequined dress. Sure enough, towards the center, he found her and her dance partner tongue wrestling. He tapped her shoulder.

"Mmmusy."

"Alice!"

Reluctantly, and with a big smack, she separated her lips from her love-struck companion's. He had a silly, dazed look, almost like he was high. Alice was quite the drug. Alice turned to face Jasper, an annoyed expression on her face. "What, Jasper? What is soooo important?"

"Excuse me, miss. I seem to have found someone and would like to take him to my place and thoroughly fuck the ever loving daylights out of him… Again."

Alice raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly. "So you found him again, did you? Good for you. Go off. I'll get a cab. Go fuck that boy stupid."

Jasper chuckled, "Oh, you know I will." He navigated his way off of the dance floor to return to Edward. When he got to him, he saw his lovely redhead was in a bit of a bind. Some smarmy guy had his hands all over Jasper's merchandise. When Edward saw Jasper, he pleaded for help by giving him a very wide-eyed look.

"Excuse me sir, but you seem to have your hands on something that belongs to me."

The snake like guy just snickered and said, "I don't see your name on him. And he seems to be enjoyed himself, so why don't you go away and leave us to our business."

Jasper stood as tall as he could and looked down at the pushy guy. "I don't think you understand who you are dealing with. Now please, get your hands off of him or I'll break them for you."

Edward grabbed Jasper and was able to free himself from the guy. They left promptly. Jasper led Edward to his shiny, red Ferrari. Edward raised an eyebrow and said, "Nice." He slid into the passenger seat, running his finger over the soft leather. Jasper's car was almost as sexy as Jasper himself. When Jasper got in, he grabbed the back of Edward's head and smashed his lips against Edward's. The kiss was hungry, needy and full of promises as to what was going to come next. When they were both breathless, Jasper directed his attention to starting the car so they could get to his house as fast as they could.

"You like things fast, don't you Edward? Hold on, baby."

Jasper slammed on the gas and they shot down the street as fast as possible. Edward did indeed like things fast and fast cars were a major turn on. He sat back so he could enjoy the ride. After only 5 minutes, they reached a high rise. Edward looked to Jasper.

"Are you in the penthouse?"

Jasper smiled smugly and said, "You know it, babe." He parked the car, got out and opened the door for his companion. Jasper slapped Edward's ass for good measure. The redhead moaned. They wasted no time getting in the elevator to go to the top floor. In the elevator, Jasper pressed Edward against the wall, holding his face and kissing him tenderly. Edward's hands wove into Jasper's sexy curls. When the elevator dinged, they got out and stepped into Jasper's stylish apartment. Edward would've like to see everything, but Jasper yanked him to his bedroom and pushed the smaller man onto his gigantic bed. Jasper got on top of Edward and began to unbutton his shirt. Edward loved his button downs. Jasper stopped to fold it before setting on the ground. He didn't want Edward's nice shirt to get wrinkled. He kicked himself for being so hasty when they were in the store.

Edward saw what Jasper was doing and felt a swell of some emotion he couldn't put his finger on. Jasper was _folding_ his shirt. There was absolutely nothing hotter. As soon as Jasper was done, he ripped the blonde's shirt off and started unbuttoning his jeans. Soon, it became a fury of trying to take clothes off fast enough. When both men were naked, Edward moaned and began stroking his hard cock. Jasper sat back and watched for a minute before reaching into the drawer on his bedside table and pulling out lube and a condom. "Are you ready, Edward?"

Edward stopped stroking himself and nodded. He was beyond ready. Jasper chuckled and put the condom on before lubing his fingers. He prepared Edward just enough so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for him. Then he lubed his cock and positioned himself.

"Just do it already!" Edward was about to bust a nut. Jasper laughed before shoving his cock in balls deep. Edward's eyes rolled back and his mouth was open in a silent moan. Jasper growled. Going in was always the best part. He took a second for Edward to get used to him before he started thrusting. Hard. Delicious sounds came out of Edward's mouth and some of the dirty things he was saying was enough to make Jasper blush.

"When… did… you… get… such… a… dirty… mouth?" Jasper grunted between thrusts.

"Ohhhh! Fuck me harder! Oh yeahhh!" Edward's eyes were closed. Jasper could tell he was close. Not wanting to cum first, Jasper started stroking Edward's cock. It didn't take long for Edward to cum all over his stomach and Jasper's hand. He stammered something incoherent. Jasper started fucking Edward even faster and it didn't take long before he came hard inside of him.

"FUCK! EDWARD!" Jasper screamed as he came. He rode his orgasm; eyes squeezed shut and mouth open. It was even better than in the dressing room. With a grunt, Jasper collapsed on Edward's chest.

"Um, ah! Okay…" Edward wanted to clean off, but he couldn't when Jasper was on his chest. He chuckled and let Jasper catch his breath. When he did, Jasper sat up and got a towel out of his bedside table and cleaned both of their chests and his hand before taking off the condom, tying it and threw it into the garbage.

"Fuck me, Edward. That was better than last time."

Edward laughed and nodded. Jasper pulled the covers down so he and Edward could get under them. They were both very tired and spent. Jasper pulled Edward to him so his back was pressed against his chest. As Edward started to drift to sleep, he asked, "Is this going to be the last time I see you for a while again?"

"No, babe. I'm not letting you go again."

Edward smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep in Jasper's arms.

**Thanks for reading! Maybe I'll write another chapter, maybe not. Once again, thanks for sticking with me!**

**Amused-Cat23 =^..^= **


End file.
